1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to graphics and, in particular, to the composition of graphics buffers.
2. Related Art
Graphical user interfaces (GUI), Picture in Picture (PiP), and other types of graphical images may be composited from multiple independently rendered images. For example, a GUI may contain a background image and one or more rendered graphic layers on top of the background image. The graphic layers may comprise applications, task bars, or any other type of graphic elements. Each one of the graphic layers may be rendered independently of the other graphic layers by individual software applications. The graphic layers may then be composited together into a single graphic layer, or composited buffer, which may be presented on a display device, transmitted over a network, or otherwise processed.